Home
by Deluxe Sugar Quills
Summary: Remus has to leave for the battle... alone. He can't risk losing Dora. Songfic. Remus/Tonks. Oneshot.


**A/N: Angst Alert! I was hit with this plot bunny after listening to the song "Home" by The Remus Lupins. I really hope you like it, and please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters, Alex Carpenter owns the lyrics.**

* * *

Home

Remus was quiet at dinner, as he usually was. He smiled as Dora glanced habitually at Teddy, who was sleeping in his cot not far away from the couple was sitting.

Suddenly, he jolted up as if shocked. Dora looked at him, concerned. Remus scrambled for his pocket, pulling out a piece of blank parchment. At least, the parchment looked to be blank, but Remus' eyes scrambled over the words that appeared to him. He froze, tense. She might have not been next to him, but Dora could sense something was wrong.

"What?" she asked. Remus showed her the paper, two words jumping out at her from the mess of sentences in Kingsley's shaky handwriting. _Now. Hogwarts._

"No," she choked out. "Remus…" He stood up, grabbing his wand out of his pocket.

_Dear Nymphadora, I'm sorry but I'm leaving,  
__It's what I feel I must do.  
__I'll be back, just as soon as I can  
__You'd know I'd never abandon you._

"I have to go help Harry, Dora," he whispered. "We talked about this." She stood up to go as well.

"I know. I'm going with you," she said, her voice not much louder.

"Dora…"

_Sure I'm scared,__  
We all are but I'm through running.  
__Look me in the eyes, I'm telling the truth._

Remus' eyes were soft as he looked at her. She met his gaze for a moment, but her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip.

'_Cause Harry needs all the help he can get  
__I feel like I'm all that's left._

_Countdown, I'll be home before you know it.__  
Count it backwards from ten._

"We agreed to fight. Together," she replied, choking out the words. Remus pulled his arms around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. Her hair, which she liked to keep a bit of a more mature color than before – if short blond hair with purple streaks counted as mature – had reverted back to it's 'natural' color. She was losing her Metamorphmagus powers, as she often did when she was bothered.

"Dora, you know I love you. I'm doing this for you – and Teddy. Someone has to watch Teddy."

_We've been watching this world slip into darkness,__  
Your hand in mine, my only light.  
__We speak so much about making a difference,__  
This is our one and only chance._

"Mad-Eye would have wanted me to go and fight. He'd never leave me behind," she whispered into his chest, determined.

"Alastor didn't know you as the motherly Dora that I love," Remus said. "Or the pregnant, feisty Dora I knew. Or the Dora I fell in love with. Just as the Auror Tonks, and you know that's not what he would have wanted now." He paused and the two stood there, the sound of Teddy breathing in the background. "Please, Dora, stay. For me."

_Now I'm through standing in the shadows,  
__I just wanted you to be proud.__  
And I would die to give you a world where  
__You could live a happier life._

She had trouble holding back her sobs, and Remus could feel his shirt getting damp.

"Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it. Countdown, backwards from ten. I'll be back."

_Countdown, I'll be home before you know it.  
__Count it backwards from ten._

"Do you promise?"

Remus knew that he couldn't promise, that anything could happen, but he didn't say that. Instead, he heard himself saying, "I promise, love."

Dora knew that he wasn't sure, but she didn't care. She _loved_ him. She had done so much for what she had now, and she wasn't going to lose him.

"Please, Dora, stay," he said, and bent down to give her a kiss. They lingered for a moment before Remus pulled away to look in his wife's eyes one more time. Tears ran down both of their cheeks, and Remus moved to wipe them away. As he did so, they unintentionally broke apart.

Remus walked over to Teddy slowly, giving his son a kiss on the cheek and one final, long look. Dora watched him, frozen, as he whispered something to his son.

He gave her one final kiss and hug, and turned.

"I'll be back before you know it," he repeated. "Count it down, backwards from ten. I'll be back." He paused, choking back tears. "I love you."

Dora nodded, repeating the words back at him.

He looked back without another glance, for if he had he would never be able to leave. With a twist and a crack, he disappeared from the house.

"Stay safe," she whispered to the empty air. There was an unnatural silence in the room, and she scrunched her eyes shut and tried to calm down.

_Ten, nine… eight, seven, six, five, four… three, two, one._

She counted down slowly, but as she reached one with a pause, he wasn't back yet. Again, she counted down. He'd be back this time, she knew. For her. But as she passed the last number, there was no sound of the familiar footsteps, the soft shuffle. Only of Teddy's breathing.

Once more, a last wish, she counted down. She opened her eyes, but no friendly crooked smile and loving look greeted her. Only the empty room.

Making up her mind, she pulled out her wand. As her patronus carried the message, she went to hold Teddy. Her son, her beautiful son. She loved him as much as she loved Remus, and she was doing this for him.

--

Andromeda looked up, startled, as the patronus leaped through the window. She recognized it immediately, and sat up quickly.

"Mum, it's started. He's left already and… I have to go with him. Please, look after Teddy. Please, Mum." There was a pause, and then a whisper. "I love you, very much."

Andromeda grabbed her few things and appeared at her daughter's home in moments. One tearful goodbye later, she was left with only her grandson and no news of anything. Not until dawn broke over the sky, and someone – she didn't remember who anymore – arrived to tell her that Voldemort was dead. As were Remus and… Dora.

The words from the previous night echoed in the home, all around Andromeda.

_Countdown, I'll be home before you know it.__  
Count it backwards from ten._

And a pause as a female voice repeated back at the male voice that had echoed before.

_Ten, nine… eight, seven, six, five, four… three, two, one._

They were home… just not there.


End file.
